


Magic in Meeting

by Secret_ninja1



Series: Secret Santa JG [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, I don't know a thing about the HP universe, M/M, have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_ninja1/pseuds/Secret_ninja1
Summary: When a bully shows his face in Hogwarts, Fukumoto decides that a prank spell would settle the dispute. According to Odagiri, however, punching will always solve the problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie7/gifts).



Fukumoto had just left his classroom as they were dismissed, the student taking a moment to breathe and stretch his legs before his next class started. The seats were only so comfortable after a certain amount of time, and while Fukumoto enjoyed the lessons, he didn’t enjoy sitting that long.

He took up a spot by the door and leaned against the wall, watching as his other classmates filed out of the room one by one, each making small talk with their friends. The hallway echoed loudly as it began to fill with students from other dismissed classes and Fukumoto was debating whether he was planning to stop by the library later to pick up a book.

“Watch it, Mudblood.”

Fukumoto picked up the insult from just a few feet away, his head turned to see just who had said it. It was another student, probably a fourth year, who had backed one of the newer students against the wall and trapped them there. An obvious display of bullying, even if no one else had heard the derogatory name, yet it seemed no one was going to step-up and call him out. Everyone else appeared to return to their conversation and mind their own business.

Fukumoto wasn’t having it.

He reached for his wand in his back pocket and focused on the bully nearby. There was a clear view of him from where he was standing and all he needed to do was aim it just right…

“Depesius!” Fukumoto flicked his wrist and the spell launched towards the fourth year. However, in that moment, a blur of black obstructed Fukumoto’s view and the sound of a fist connecting to flesh rang in the halls loud enough to startle those nearby.

The blur wasn’t fast enough to dodge Fukumoto’s hex, however, and suddenly the figure collapsed as everyone watched the scene unfold.

The human shield was little more than a crumpled mess of a robe and strained limbs as it tried to push itself up to finish the job.

Fukumoto watched as the fourth year stood on his feet, a scowl fresh on his features and his wand ready in his hands. A red blotch was already blooming on his cheek, a sign that his attacker hadn’t gone easy on him. The damage was far better than Fukumoto’s plan of action.

His original target was left standing against the wall, his eyes flickering from the one on the floor to his bully, but his body wasn’t moving like his sight was.

Fearing the potential fight that was ready to break loose, Fukumoto raised his wand in the air to mimic his opponent’s and prepare himself for an onslaught of magic that was sure to come. If the student wanted a fight, he’d give him one.

What he didn’t expect, however, was the robe pile to reach out and grab the bully by his legs, pulling him and successfully knocking him onto his back before any magic was thrown at Fukumoto.

Taking the chance, Fukumoto rushed to help the one he had disabled while he still could. In that same moment, a nearby professor rounded the corner of the hall and that was when his fellow classmates started giving him a helping hand. One Slytherin had rushed to comfort the first year student and check for any injuries while a Ravenclaw, Miyoshi, pulled the fourth year onto his feet and gripped him by his uniform just as the professor made it on scene.

The man himself was a famous Ravenclaw, even among students from the other houses, though Fukumoto liked to believe it was the cane in his right hand that made him so memorable.

“Would anyone like to explain this mess for me?” The professor scanned the group of students that were scattered about, most of the others scurrying towards their next classes in preference of staying and dealing with his wrath. He had heard the whole scene from the other side of the hall, but he didn’t feel the need to intervene until that punch was thrown. He tapped his cane on the floor before lifting it up and pointing it towards the fourth year that was still limp in Miyoshi’s grasp. “Gamou, explain.”

The student sputtered at the cane pointed at him before looking up to meet the professor’s cold gaze. “It was a misunderstanding, I swear. I thought he’d take it as a joke, but—”

“Prejudice slurs are not to be taken as _jokes_ , no matter the circumstances. Do I make myself clear?” His eyes narrowed and Gamou fought to maintain eye contact, the student intimidated by his glare and his sudden knowledge of the situation.

Knowing he couldn’t lie his way out, he ultimately cowered and lowered his stare to the floor. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Yuuki glanced at the student against the wall, a young Slytherin new to Hogwarts that he had seen around the halls a few times before. That boy was no milquetoast, that much he knew, and it was obvious his quivering persona was just that. Perhaps it was a good thing for him to have stepped in before things really went out of control. “Jitsui, you may leave.”

The boy nodded, pushing himself from the wall and removing his classmate’s hands from him. “Yes, sir.” His act was still up, but he toned it down enough for it to seem like he was still recovering from the shock of being forced against the wall.

The other student had followed behind him, probably staying by his side in case he felt like his presence was still somehow needed.

“Now.”

Fukumoto lifted his head at the sound of Yuuki’s voice being directed at him, the man’s height intimidating now that he was on the ground. He had just begun to help the boy he struck to his knees, Fukumoto getting a good look at his face. The colored pattern of his tie indicated that he was from the Hufflepuff house, though Fukumoto had never seen him around before. He was certainly cute, which made Fukumoto feel even more guilty for striking him with his magic.

“I can explain, sir.” The Hufflepuff student spoke in his place, his eyes darting to Fukumoto before making a move to stand. Fukumoto had dispelled his hex from him during the scuffle before Yuuki had officially put a stop to the fight, but it was easy to tell that the other was still having a bit of trouble from the aftereffects. Fukumoto offered his arm for balance, which the student gladly took.

“I believe that he and I were both aiming for the same result, albeit with different methods.” The Hufflepuff leaned against Fukumoto, still trying to gain feeling back into his feet. “Based on the spell I was hit with, he was planning to embarrass Gamou in front of everyone to make him leave Jitsui alone. I, however, decided that hitting him was the best option.”

Yuuki’s expression never wavered during the explanation, his stare still hard and focused on the two. After a moment of silence, the professor sighed. “I don’t blame either of you for taking matters into your own hands, but I hope you take this as a lesson for you both. I’m sure you’re well aware of the consequences for your actions, so I’m only letting you off with a warning this time.” Yuuki saw the way Gamou looked at him and repeated himself. “This time. If I discover that either of you are the participant of another fight, you’ll be sent to the library on cleaning duty.”

“Yes, sir.”

Fukumoto couldn’t help breathing out a sigh of relief that the event wasn’t going to be put on his records, though he felt awful for striking his unknown accomplice with a leg-weakening spell. “Are you alright?”

“Hmm?” The other turned to look at him, his face genuinely surprised like he never expected Fukumoto to ask. He looked down at his legs and tapped the side of his thigh with his free hand. “I think I’m going to be okay. You hit me with a pretty powerful hex, for a prank, anyway. I didn’t even see it coming.”

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t even see _you_ coming, you showed up out of nowhere.” Fukumoto watched as Yuuki led Gamou towards, what he could assume was, the Detention Chamber. Miyoshi didn’t follow and instead went the other way, most likely towards his next class. With only a few students left loitering around, Fukumoto wasn’t sure what to do.

“I don’t blame you. No one else was doing anything to stop it, so I thought I’d just do it myself.” He shifted his weight and separated from Fukumoto, testing his ability to hold himself and seemed pleased with the positive result. He extended his hand out, introducing himself. “I’m Odagiri, a fifth year here.”

The gesture was returned. “I’m Fukumoto, a sixth year student.” He motioned at his uniform to show that he belonged in the Gryffindor house, feeling a bit awkward if he had stated it aloud. He wasn’t sure why, but he never liked revealing his house to others unless it was necessary, though it was a good way to predetermine someone’s character before officially meeting them. “Again, I’m really sorry about what happened. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?”

Odagiri looked as though he was ready to decline his offer, but the way he clamped his mouth shut gave Fukumoto the impression that he was genuinely considering the proposal. “… Would you like to walk me to class?”

“Are your legs still unstable?” The image of Fukumoto carrying Odagiri on his back was a brief, but satisfying thought.

“No, actually.” Odagiri interrupted his fantasy and slipped his arm around Fukumoto’s. “I just wanted you to walk me.” He looked up at him a smiled before he started down the hall, pulling Fukumoto with him. “Unless you don’t want to, of course.”

“N-no, I’m fine.” Fukumoto internally cringed at how quickly he had answered, let alone stuttered, but Odagiri didn’t seem to mind as they went on towards his class. “Um, what is your next class?”

“Potions.”

“Ah.” He figured, since Odagiri was a fifth year and the schedules hardly changed for students, it seemed. “I always liked that class. I remember brewing a Forgetfulness Potion in my first year and I kept making the student next to me drink it without the teacher knowing.”

Odagiri chuckled and his grip on his arm tightened just a bit, making Fukumoto train his eyes forward instead of on him. “Do they remember you doing it?”

“You know, I’m not sure.” Fukumoto could see the doors to Odagiri’s next class and he slowed his pace just enough for it not to be noticeable. “I mean, I’d be a lousy wizard if he actually remembered what I did, I think.”

Odagiri hummed in agreement, a smile still lingering on his lips and Fukumoto felt happy to have made him laugh. He often pulled pranks in class without getting caught, but it was nice to see someone else enjoying his sense of humor.

It wasn’t long before they had both arrived at the classroom, Odagiri pulling away to enter through the doors. “It was nice talking to you, Fukumoto.”

“Same here.” Fukumoto lingered by the entrance, still not ready to walk away with Odagiri standing in the doorway. “Um.”

Odagiri quirked an eyebrow. “Yes?”

The sixth year glanced down the hall to his right to see if any other students were nearby in case they were listening. “I just wanted to tell you that some of my friends and I have a study group in the library on Wednesdays. We usually just do homework, but it’s open if you want to join.”

He was met with another soft smile. “I’ll take that offer. I’m struggling a bit in Charms, actually. I’d be happy if a senior student could help teach me.”

Fukumoto wasn’t sure if he was imagining the suggestion in those words. It hardly mattered, anyway. He was glad to help him if he needed it. “I’ll be there in the evening after your classes are over.”

“Then I’ll see you Wednesday.” Odagiri turned and entered his classroom, walking towards his seat and blending in with the rest of his classmates.

Fukumoto stood and watched until he was seated, the Gryffindor leaving to head towards his own class before the tardy bell would ring.

“Fukumoto.”

The said student turned around to find Miyoshi emerging from behind the door, making himself known after hiding. “How long have you been there?”

Miyoshi shrugged, moving towards Fukumoto with his hands in his pockets. “I just wanted you to know I appreciate you stepping in against Gamou earlier. He’s been bothering some of the first years lately, but I think it has something to do with Professor Kazato from History of Magic. I’m sensing favoritism, but that’s just me.”

That made sense. The professor seemed off about the new year, according to those who were currently taking his class. Fukumoto believed it was just pressure from the arrival of newer students, but maybe that wasn’t the case. “So he’s getting his students to target younger ones?”

“There seems to be a pattern of young Slytherin students getting the brute of it, though most of his recipients are Muggle-born. We’re not sure if it’s the house he’s after or the students’ origins, but his actions are uncalled for.”

“Who is this ‘we?’”

Miyoshi gave another shrug. “No one you need to concern yourself with.” With that, he headed towards the Potions classroom.

“Where are you going?” Fukumoto never liked getting more questions than answers during a discussion, even if it was with someone as mysterious as Miyoshi.

“I’m going to class. You should be careful not to be late to yours.”

Fukumoto stared at him.

“I’m in Odagiri’s class, you know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, then.” Fukumoto hadn’t considered it a possibility, but it seemed likely now that he thought about it. They were in the same year, after all.

“For the record,” Miyoshi turned to face him as he walked, “Charms are Odagiri’s specialty.”


End file.
